Ark 20 Episode 85: Going Down Dirty Dan!
Participants Spider-man.jpg|Kevin Chan 3629719-3485035720-Sandm.jpg|Dirty Dan *Kevin "Koa" Chan *Dirty Dan No Rest For The Righteous (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QBOJZolP6o&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl&index=253 ) Kevin would be taking a nap in a web made hammock between an office building and a tax office…just sleeping. He’d been pulling an all nighter and it was the weekened which for him meant overtime super heroing…so even he needs to sleep at times. Kevin would literally lay in the hammock, one foot hanging out of the side of it as he slept and snored to himself silently. Just last night he pulled 5 bank robberies, took 5 photos with a group of pre school kids and was now just chilling. Until he got a call from Leon that shook him awake. “Danny’s pizza at your service, how can I and may I help you?” Kevin ansered the call groggily. “It’s Leon, you busy? Got some work for you.” Kevin shot up with a suprising amount of energy ready to take on aother supervillain. “Oh word? Whatcha got! C’mon gimme a good one! I’m anteing up my rep here!” Leon would speak. “Well I’m actually looking at it now, but I’m still investigating “It.” I’ve been tracking it to the marashlands..plus iv’e got an arron to run for my brother. “ “Oooooh you two made up?” “Not exactly. But anyway your target today is Dirty Dan.” “….is that a joke? Or some bad sex position?” “No it’s what he calls himself. He’s interesting though…Dirty Dan is Notrious for being made up of nothing but legit dirt. Sand mostly, but dirt's a composite of it all, so it's all the same in retrospect. This one's actually retired. Who knew supervillans had a retirement plan huh… Turns out he skipped Kasaihana and darted to texas, to live his hideous in peace. All WAS well until he came back, seemingly one track minded. He'd been attacking multi million dollar companies at, looking for a man named "Mr.Trickmeat." Who that is, we really don't know, but we can't let his guy keep running amoke and tearing down buildigns like he's right! Obviously he commands Sand to his will, but defeating him is seemingly impossible. It's weird, but you'd think SOMETHING holds al that sand together….” Kevin would furrow his brow. “True…I’ll check it out! Any idea where he’s located?!” “Well he’s actually casing havoc in downtown D2.” “wait…I’m downtown.” Call To Action! Kevin’s strider sense went off as he looked up at a car that was coming down from destructive debries. “FUCK!” Kevin would roll outta the hammock and web zip himself forward, pulling on the web and swigging out of the ally way, only to land on the side of the building, in a squat, sticking to the wall and seeing the destruction first hand! The dirty dan was using pillars of sand to up lift company cars, and office men and women were running in random directions! “Ahhhh…I found em Leon! I’m on it!” Kevin would swing down and squat infornt of dirty dan. “WHOA WHOA WHOAAAAA YOU DIRTY BASTARD YOU! What seems to be the problem here good man!” the brown haired male formed to his original body….he was like….6’4. “wow you’re a…big fellow. “ “The copereate companies are my problem…I’m here looking for Mr.Trickmeat!” Kevin would tilt his head. “Mr.Trickmeat….if you were touched as a child I know a great therapist who ca-“ “FIND ME MR.TRICKMEAT NOW!” Kevin would take a fist of sand right to the gut, sending his body tumbling backwards by 20 feet! Kevin’s body imbedded inside of a truck bed of an eighteen wheeler…Kevin lifted his head. “Aight….bet.” Kevin & The Dirtiest of Dans! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3FqwLFhs4U&index=2&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) “BOOM, BOOM…BOOM!” Kevin weaved and dodged between giant sand blasts after giant sand blast! Kevin web zipped between sand blast, after sandblast, and hoping off of car, after car! Kevin would squat down and shoot web balls at Dan! The web balls went through Dan’s body and made three holes inside of his torso! Kevin grunted. “Ahhhh this is has to suck.” Dan would open his arms and create two swirling collumns of sand to come towards kevin’s body! Kevin would cartwheel backwards, as the sand columns slammed into each other with an implosion of sand! Kevin’s body disappeared from the radius as he;d back step a few more times, but his strider sense kicked in! he looked up and saw a giant wave of sand coming right towards him in the shape of the fist! Kevin would squirt his webs towards his wirst, forming and weaving a shield made of solid web! Screenshot_11.png The fist hit the shield and kevin would manage to hold his own as best as he could! Fighting the strength dan put behind each blow managing to stand his ground! The blows increased in strength so kevin applied his physical chi to the max! pumping his own muscle mass and enhanced his condition so he could fight it more. “you can’t win you bug based freak! Do you know how much I REALLY control?!?!?” Dan using that to his advantage would flood the base of kevin’s ground beneath his feet with sand! Shooting kevin into the air sky high! “OOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!” Kevin would spin and web zip himself over, dirty dan’s position! Shooting more and more web balls at him but this time…they were made of something a lot worse thatn the regular stuff. Oh yeah! Kevin utilized the Heated webbing! Heated Filter: Great for melting through colder or icy structures, by generating heat from the shooter and raising the webbing's temp to 1,200 degress feriheight (melting point of steel). Kevin applied layer after layer of the stuff against dan’s sandy and dirty skin, increasing the temperature each time and firing off the web blast as fast as he could while he descended from the sky! Dan’s chest woud crackle and harden as the heated blast actualy hurt him and cuased his entire torson to turn into literal glass!!!! “”ngh!..why won’t you tell me where trick meat is! I don’t want YOU!” Dan would disappear dispersing into the ground and seemingly vanishing! Kevin landed on a rooftop looking around….he was suspicious….thats when his strider sense kicked off, and he turned around to see a sandy fist collide with his face! Kevin was sent air born about to sling his way out of it until another sandy fist grabd him by the waist and slammed him down to the ground! Kevin attempted to run but was griped by the ankle and slung into a couple of cars “BING, BOOM!” Kevin was then tossed to the forewinds! Spirialing in the air and his suit was starting to tear! That’s when kevin saw before his eyes! A Wave of sand similar to a tsunami coming towards him! Kevin would cross his arms infornt of him and brace for impact as the wave of sand engulfed him and sent a giant clump of dirt outwards about 70 feet out! Pressure slamming onto kevin’s body as he lay buried in the sand… A Bleak Scenario....Before The Turn Around! Dirty dan began to reform again,…holding kevin in a giant sand hand. People screamed and paniced as kevin seemingly lost consciousness from taking such a beating! “You must work for him..you have to….why else would you stop me. I’m not the bad guy!” Kevin groaned and bobed his head. “y-…your hurting people…that’s bad enough!” Kevin struggled to move…Dirty dan smothered kevin..and increased his size to that of a house so he could consume kevin’s being!!people looked on in shock a news crews began to do their jobs from a safe distance! Asking if it was the end! People eventually fled the scene, and the fight was being broadcasted….Kevin resided inside of the sand…feeling crushed. “Damn….i can’t…..wait….sand…think…c’mon kevin you’re not that dumb. Think. Thiiiiiiiink. What do i.” Kevin nodded to himself, and adjusted his web shooter by twisiting his wrist around and letting the cartilidges swtich. He’d then do this for both wrist, before unleashing another type of web in an attempt that almost seemed suicide! Using the cryo webbing on himself and dirty dan!!! Cryogenic Filter: Gives the webbing an icy effect, that once makes contact with the skin or clothing, will freeze instantly in place. Great for immobilizing bigger targets, and really making sure bad guy's don't move. Kevin would continuously squirt this substance around himself letting the cryo like gasses spread. Dan felt cold suddenly and began grunting in pain! “w-w-w-ww- why do I fe-e-e-e-l cold!” Dan’s body would then start freezing up! freezing over as his murky brown tured to an icy blue! People looked in shock! Was this a new power or ability of the monsters! Kevin’s body was frozen as well….but his wrist was shivering….and his cratlidges were changing….”c’mon….shiver a little more…to the right….” His web slot switched to possibly the most dangerous webbing type! The acidic webbing! cid Filter: The most dangerous of the bunch, the acid webbing is ment to eat away at metals and flesh in general. The acid specifically is Hydrofluic Acid: Hydrofluoric acid is a solution of hydrogen fluoride (HF) in water. It is a precursor to almost all fluorine compounds, including pharmaceuticals such as fluoxetine (Prozac), diverse materials such as PTFE (Teflon), and elemental fluorine itself. It is a colourless solution that is highly corrosive, capable of dissolving many materials, especially oxides. Its ability to dissolve glass has been known since the 17th century, even before Carl Wilhelm Scheele prepared it in large quantities in 1771. Because of its high reactivity toward glass and moderate reactivity toward many metals, hydrofluoric acid is usually stored in plastic containers (although PTFE is slightly permeable to it). Hydrogen fluoride gas is an acute poison that may immediately and permanently damage lungs and the corneas of the eyes. Aqueous hydrofluoric acid is a contact-poison with the potential for deep, initially painless burns and ensuing tissue death. By interfering with body calcium metabolism, the concentrated acid may also cause systemic toxicity and eventual cardiac arrest and fatality, after contact with as little as 160 cm2 (25 square inches) of skin. He’d begin literally sparing the webbing to the left side of him, thus beging to melt and corrode the icy left side of Dan! A green ooze emitted from the webbing and created an opening for kevin while still the cryo webbing held dan in place! Dan’s muffled and frozen screams only increased as Kevin would flop out of his side and land on the ground shivering, but alive! Kevin wouldn’t wast a single moment! “I know what’s keeping you together now you old dirty bastard!” Kevin would latch his webs to a fire hydrant! Tugging on it with his might he’d rip it from from it’s spot! He’d then web a manhole cover to his hands and position himself over the sprayng hyrant, using the manhole cover to redirect the water twoads Dan! The high water pressure effectively melting him into literaly mud! AND causing him to melt and sending the dirt straight to the sewers!!! Victory To The Strider! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAYASvXtGuI&index=6&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl )Kevin would smile as the people still aroud began to roar and cheer! Shop keeps cheering em on, and the news broadcasters showing kevin’s trihump over dirty dan! The reporter spoke. “YOU’VE SEEN IT HERE FOLKS! STRIDER HAS DONE IT AGAIN! THE VIGLANTE SCORE IN THIS TOWN CONTINUES TO SURPRISE US AS WEB STRIDER AIDS IN A CATASTHROPHE THAT COULD’VE BECOME MUCH MORE THAN WHAT IT WAS!” Kevin would walk towards the mud and pick up a little red cluster of sand. “I saw this inside hile I had you. I know this is your “hive’ so to speak. The brain of your body you need THIS. To reform like you do.” Kevin wouldl pull a container from his belt and stick the ball in there. “I can’t believe this is all you really are….” The small muffled voice echoed from the tube. “YOUR INSANE! HE’S GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE GETTING INTO!” Kevin raised a brow. “What do you….you know something. Talk or I’ll crush this glass vile along with your life!” Kevin didn’t mean it of course but he needed something to go off of. “Mr.Trickmeat! he’s not made up! I ran from kasaihana city because I was approached by somoe guy! he looked like, like, like a mental physisican or something! He wanted to hire me to do some stuff, but I said no! he said if I didn’t….he’d find a way to control me. Bend my will. I skipped town so he couldn’t find me but….I had to come back! I figured if I got him before he got me I could stop it all at once! But YOU’VE RUINED IT ALL! “ Kevin glared. “So someone hired you…..” Making a connection he’d look and see cops pulling up. One of the cops stepped out and drew his gun in full KPD gear pointing it at Kevin. “Freeze Strider!” Kevin put the glass on the ground and put his hands up. “Hey you’ve got the wrong guy here….i saved the DAY! C’mooooon cut me some slack..” “Can’t do it. you’re a vigilante strider…we have to.” The crowd began to boo the cops. “THAT’S’ NOT FAIR! THESE GUYS DO JUST AS GOOD AS YOU DO!” “YEAH SCREW OFF PIGS!” The crowd would start throwing stuff at the cops, distracting them long enough for kevin to leap into the air and fling a web! Taking off and slauting the crowd as the applluases and cheers of everyone followed his leaving! The KPD stood there sighing. One of them said to the other. “Is….is it wrong. If I kinda think he’s cool?” “Nah….my son wants to be just like the guy.” the officer shook his head. “I didn’t even really wanna arrest him. I’d probably have let em go. I mean…he makes our jobs that much stressful, all of em do.” Kevin wouldj’ve made it miles out from the scene before perching on a flag pole, in the dephs of an allyway. He’d contact leon “Leon…we’ve got confirmation on something.” “What is it?” “Dirty Dan was offered a job to wreck some shop…just like a lot of these other guys. Look at Blue Demon and Billy The Kid. The Kasaihana city hall was in complete disarray on the deaths..then that vampire killing off potential threat babies…the nuclear weapons meatrieals…” Leon thought for a moment. “Someones trying to kill off the resources in kasaihana…heatld departments. Weaponry…I think it’s the same guy who’s hiring these peope. The question is who….and why.” Kevin sighed. “I don’t know…but I had Dan sent to the asylum. He said the guy who approached him looked like a physician or something…it’s small but it’s a lead right?” “Right. Good job kevin you’ve been impressing me lately. I think you’re getting better at your job.” “HAHA thanks man! what’re you up to?” “I’m actually…going to find my brothers girl friend.” “Who is your brother anyway?” “Connor Ryoji.” Kevin squinted his eyes. “Connor? The guy that got into that fight with Tasanagi at schoo- WAIT KIN WAS THAT COP WHO HELPED ME!” “yoooou didn’t know?” “He looks different…menacing. Intimidating even…but I think. He’s my cousin. I should talk to him sometime.” Leon nodded. “in any case, I’m going to take the day. Theres no noteable harmful activity going on, but some of the other vigilantes will be on it. You wanna head to the arcade for the day?” “Sure I’ll meet up with you!” Kevin hung up and swung away towards home for a MUCH need shower, and a change of clothes to hang with his bro. Elsewhere.... (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmALBkFP0hM&index=86&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) Densuke would be leaning back in his seat….the Black Byrd flying him into the cold dephs of Russia…headed there, he had back up gear and what not sutible for the tirp. “Not long huh….” Densuke would look up and close his eyes. “Jinsoku…why are you back. Why didn’t you just go along with Wilson…I should’ve paid you more attention. You’ve got something to do with this…you have to. He’s got contact with Varex so he must know something…” arriving a few hours later, Densuke landed his plane on the outskirs of Moscow. Densuke, activating the cloak would step out from the ship…in red dawn gear but with a cloak covering his outfit, and his shield straped to his back. He’d more so look like a traveling begger. Walking 30 miles to the capital, Densuke finally made it into Moscow. He got some looks…people could tell he as foreign just by the look of his face. Densuke paid it no mind, and continued onwards, heading towards the location he’d seen Varex and Jinsoku associating on the satellite pictures. “This as the place….” Densuke had his contacts to go work, scanning the area for any left over residu, toxins anything…he came up short. Densuke would leave from that area, and begin asking the locals in Russia if they’d seen the man in this picture. This inquiry took about 2 hours in itself and the sun was starting to set until one man told him, that they often see him hanging around the ambassador building. Densuke found this odd…do varex’s ties, flow in with the government as well? Densuke would nod. “Guess we play the waiting game…” Densuke made his way a block away form the building and using his contacts to see thorugh and observe any activity going on. He’d scan the area…looking for Jinsoku the temperatures were life threatning, but the suit was keeping him as warm as a glove. Densuke spotted him! heading towards a room with a woman…a very lovely and beautiful looking woman at that. As they closed the door, Densuke used the contacts to craft a blue print of the buildings layout and smiled. “Bingo…” Business Overseas A few mintues later Densuke abaondoned the cloak and made his way around the ambassador building. He’d see a couple of Russian guards with fur hats. Disposing of them with one shield throw “bing, BOOMP”, He’d walk up to them and neatly place their bodies in the bushes. Densuke would then push a button on his watch. Disabling the camera system and shutting down the power in the building. Men inside bean to yell in angry russin…as Densuke would then infiltrate through a window. Having night vision, he’d easily tear his way thorugh the guards inside! The ambassador woke up and wondered what was going on inside his own, but Densuke would speak into a mic piece. “Now Grandad.” “On it.” Ochigi had been hacking their security systems since the moment Densuke found out where Jinsoku was and would lock the ambassador in his own room. to avoid a national crisis as long as the amnbassador didn’t know who Densuke was, these other guys probably wouldn’t even remember… Ws2G6m.gif 533aaa75af1bca8dc0ffd3cdbad2b51b.gif bdfbe67ea56abb3ac30c421cbb12ca76.gif A few sheidl tosses and advanced combat tactics later, Densuke would arrive at Jinsoku’s room…he’d kick down the door, and shut it behind him and there he was. JInsoku..sitting in the bed. The woman he brought in giving him head. “And you are?” “You probably don’t remember me. Hell…I was just a kid back then. Remember a woman named Felicity….” Jinsoku smirked. “Ah yeah yeah. When I was working beside that Wilson fellow. From Kasaihana. I heard you offed him. that must have taken balls…but I stoppd running with him a while ago. Even moved on…the hell do you want with me?” “You were seen associating with Victor Van Varex. He’s…a person of interest for me. I need to know everything you remotely know about him.” Jinsoku would pat the girl on her head signaling her to stop. He’d then stand up and begin dressing himself. Densuke didn’t care that he was naked, his only focus was the mission. “Well Red Dawn. There are some things in this world…you get killed for even bringing up. That what your asking is one of those things.” Densuke’s grip on his shield tightened. “You will tell me what I want to know…” Jinsoku would hold his hand up. “I never said I wouldn’t help you. I just said that I’d die if I did. You’re gonna have to earn it….not here. This is foreign territory, and what your asking is and can be considered a national crisis…I’m going to go back to kasaihana…you’re going to give me a week, and if you find me, I will tell you every thing you want to know. I have my honor, and I know you do as well. “ “I do….but I don’t have time for games. Sorry, but find someone else to play your cat and mouse!” Densuke rared his right arm back and tossed the shield at Jinsoku! Jinsoku would hold his hand out catching the shield as if it were nothing! Like no force was even behind the throw! “You’re not the only one who’s come a long way…hahhaha…you will play my game.” Jinsoku would throw the shield back at Densuke, and he’d catch it but something was funny. “The weights off…DAMN!” Suddenly “KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!” An explosion whipped from the ambassador building! Densuke would leap from it, covered in fire, but his suit fending it off as with the shield in hand he’d retreat to the forest! “Damn!....” Densuke would hide amongs the trees, breathing hard. He’d taken that explosion point blank, and was a bit charred but other wise fine. “Grampz he got away…but he knows something. He’s heading back to Kasaihana…put an alert to all Heroes Inc members to be on the lookout for this man but NOT to attack him. I got a feeling of his chi…if that was even chi to begin with. Somethings off about him, but he’s a high level opponent. I don’t wanna lose any recruits trying to tackle him.” “I’ll put the note out. Coming back?” “Yeah…just let me let thiings die down…snag some evidence…and see what else I can find here. I found an interesting symbol he had…Looked strange and random until I saw the girl had one too. I also saw a few people I asked around having the same tattoo..i said nothing but I might be here for a minute.” “Alright Densuke…be careful.” Densuke would hang up and sigh. “It’s gonna be a long one…I hope those damn kids swallow their prides and pull together. Who knows how big this will get..” Densuke would watch the fire burn and people evacuate, including the ambassador himself. The emergency crew arrived and denske would simply play the waiting game. Category:Ark 20 Category:The Pre-Asylum Saga Category:Blistering Cold Saga